1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of managing information handling system features, and more particularly to a system and method for selectively restricting portable information handling system features.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Improved portability of information handling systems has provided increased functionality that is of great interest to end users. Mobile “smart” phones are an example of portable information handling systems that end users have widely adopted. Smart phones include basic telephony functions, such as the ability to place a wireless telephone call through the POTS, plus additional information processing features, such as web surfing, e-mail communication and executing simple applications. A typical smart phone as a tablet configuration with small LCD touchscreen built into a rectangular housing. End users interact with telephone and processing features through the LCD touchscreen, such as with a letter or number keypad displayed on the touchscreen. Many common features are integrated with a touchscreen interface so that an end user can readily perform the features with just a few touches. For example, smart phones often integrate a camera that allows an end user to take pictures by touching a camera icon on the primary user interface to bring up a camera interface and then touching a shutter button on the camera interface to record a picture of an image presented by the camera on the touchscreen. Once an end user has taken a picture, options are often available to send the picture with an email or text message. Another example of a common feature integrated with a touch phone is a GPS receiver that allows an end user to see his current position and to obtain directions with the aid of a map application or Internet interface.
The many features available through a smart phone are sometimes a mixed blessing. For example, in an academic environment smart phones are often an educational aid to students, who can look up information on the Internet to supplement classroom studies. On the other hand, smart phones can quickly become a nuisance to teachers and students alike. In a classroom environment, students who take or make phone calls disrupt the concentration of those around them. Even silent features, such as texting, e-mail and browsing, can lead to disruptions as an end user makes inputs to the smart phone. Vibrations from silent alerts tend to resonate through a classroom environment. Students who manage to use smart phone features without disturbing others still suffer by their own failure to pay attention to lectures and other classroom activities. In some instances, smart phone features are used by students for improper purposes, such as cheating on tests. Smart phones and similar mobile devices have sufficient storage and processing capabilities that students can use the devices for unscrupulous purposes whether or not a network interface is available. When a network interface is available, a student sitting in a test can look up answers using a smart phone browser feature, or can text or e-mail test content and answers with other students, such as a student in a different location who can provide answers. When a network interface is not available, smart phones still have capabilities to record and retrieve information through multiple methods. For example, a smart phone that includes a camera feature allows a student to simply take a picture of a test and send the picture to others or save the picture for distribution at a later time, including distribution to students who have not yet taken the test. As another example, an end user can store answers in a readily accessible location for retrieval during a test. The convenience built into smart phone features tends to make such cheating difficult to detect because a dishonest user has multiple applications, plenty of memory and a small-sized device that allow access to illicit information without drawing attention.